Awakening
by Black Fire Ryu
Summary: Roxas and Sora have lived their lives as normal people. They have friends, a loving guardian, and a stable lifestyle. All of this changes when the Fair Folk decide the brothers are needed to accomplish their plans. Not all faeries are what they seem.
1. Prologue: Awakening

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. Believe me, if I did, things would be _a lot_ different.  
**  
Author's Notes: **Okay, so I haven't been writing enough fanfiction lately. I've been lazy, reading other people's stories and obsessing over how wonderful they are, then tossing out my own ideas because I don't think they're good enough. Well, that ends now! Partially because I really want to write, but mostly because I think my friends will kill me if I don't actually write out at least one of the ideas I've told them about.

**Warnings:** The rating may go up in later chapters, but I'll try to behave myself. I like my beta reader, and I don't want to lose her because of random porn or something ridiculous.

This is dedicated to **MeowMeowKy**, for being the best beta reader and friend a person could ever have. To **MistressKaia,** for putting up with me and my brainstorming over the phone. Lastly, to **Dualism** and **The Writer you fools**, for being my favorite authors on this site (that I don't know personally).

* * *

Most people hate having a lot going on in their lives. They hate feeling overwhelmed, not having enough time to finish projects, and not being able to relax. I suppose it's a human quality. Most people like to have periods in their lives where everything is simple and clean. I'm not most people.

My brother would say that I'm being pessimistic. My brother is a die-hard optimist, so I don't listen to his advice unless he's having a (rare) moment of wisdom. Don't get me wrong; I love my brother. Sora and I are as close as two people can be without being one person. I guess that's only to be expected, though, seeing as how we've spent nearly every waking moment of our lives together.

Sora and I are twins. Not quite identical, but people mix us up anyway. Older than me by two minutes (a fact he points out often), Sora doesn't have the motivation to be as pessimistic as I am. He sees the best in people, as well as the rest of the world. I've never been given the chance.

I could try to blame this on my mother, but since I don't remember her, it wouldn't be fair. I don't know who my father was. If I said I wasn't resentful of that fact, I would be lying. If I wanted to blame my dark outlook on life on something, it wouldn't as simple as pointing my finger at one person and shouting, "You're it!" No, I don't think life is quite that simple. I could always try to blame Sora, as well as those beings I wish I could say I don't believe in. None of this is Sora's fault, though. It's mine. I'm the one who, at the tender age of eight years, decided to deny the existence of something my brother and I had been able to see for as long as I can remember. I know he took it hard. I can still picture the confused and hurt expression he had on his face when I shouted at him to leave me alone.

For whatever reason, he's never held it against me. We did begin to drift apart after that incident, but I don't think he ever believed that I stopped seeing _them. _As absentminded as he seems sometimes, my brother isn't stupid. He knows me and my reasons for doing things. There would never be any way for me to hide something from Sora. He and I have always turned to each other for ideas, motivation, reassurance, and support. So, inevitably, he knows how I think. If I don't see something, maybe I won't have to know about it. What I don't know won't hurt me, right? If only that were true.

Sora has every reason to be optimistic. He makes friends everywhere he goes, and has two friends that he would do anything for. They return this gesture, from what I can tell. I rarely see Riku or Kairi, but I trust them. Sora trusts and loves them, so I can have a little faith. I've learned to. My own friends, Hayner, Pence, and Olette, tell me not to worry about my brother. They're his friends, too, so I try to listen.

I suppose the only person's advice I always heed is Naminé's. She and I dated for most of our high school careers. From freshman year until she called me halfway through senior year, crying and apologizing for "not loving me like she should." She and I agreed that we had become too much like siblings to date, but still cared enough about each other to remain close. Naminé always manages to remain calm and gentle while soothing my violent temper with cool words and logic. Naminé has told me to trust Sora's judgment, so I will. That doesn't mean I can't worry about him. That's something I can't help but do.

None of these things have really affected my life strongly until now. Senior year was insanely busy, but everyone's lives were normal. We were studying for tests, completing projects, working out last-minute requirements for our desired colleges: normal high school activities. We were all too busy to think, and I was comfortable with it. Then graduation came.

I won't say I hate summer, because I don't. I love going out for ice cream, going to the beach with friends, hanging out at the "usual spot," and sleeping in every day. Summer vacation is what most every teenager wishes their entire lives were. Sometimes I catch myself wishing the same thing. Only sometimes. People forget the lack of things to do that summer brings as well. The heat becomes too much to bear, and people stay inside and waste away their lives in front of a TV. I hate TV.

I suppose most people will say that they like summer because they don't _have_ to do anything. They can sit around and think, allowing things to come to them. What they never consider is whether or not one of those things will be so life changing that their entire world view is altered forever. This, of course, never happens to most people.

My name is Roxas Hikari, and I am not most people.

* * *

**Ending Notes:** Thank **MeowMeowKy** for this thing. She's managed to correct all of the stupid little mistakes that I make without thinking, as well as make everything understandable. This prologue was short, and I apologize. The chapters will be longer (and make more sense).

**Reviews are subsistence to an author. You don't want me to starve, do you?**


	2. Chapter One: They

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII. Believe me, if I did, things would be _a lot_ different.

**Author's Notes: **Here we go. Chapter One. I forgot to mention in the prologue that the story title is a song, and every chapter title will be as well. I'll put the names of the artists in my profile. This took two weeks to write, but I may be able to get more done this coming week. Spring Break, kiddies! I'm free!

**Warnings:** The rating may go up in later chapters, but I'll try to behave myself. I like my beta reader, and I don't want to lose her because of random porn or something ridiculous.

This is dedicated to **MeowMeowKy**, for being the best beta reader and friend a person could ever have. To **MistressKaia,** for putting up with me and my brainstorming over the phone. Lastly, to **Dualism** and **The Writer you fools**, for being my favorite authors on this site (that I don't know personally).

* * *

The phone was ringing.

I opened my eyes, staring up at the ceiling. Sun was shining in through the partially drawn curtains, softly illuminating the room. The air was heavy, but still cool. The sun couldn't have been up for very long if it was still this cool.

The phone rang again. I forced myself to sit up enough to look for it. The alarm clock said 8:02. It was way too early to be awake, much less taking phone calls. The cell phone was sitting beside the clock, just within my reach. Lucky me.

I grabbed the phone as it rang again, checking the number. Naminé. I flipped open the phone, flopping back down on my pillows as I answered. "Hello?"

"Roxas?"

I closed my eyes. I just wanted to sleep. Why was Naminé up this early? "Yeah?"

"Did I wake you? You sound tired." I blearily opened my eyes again. She knew the answer to that. I was never up before ten if I could help it.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, Roxas. Do you want me to call back later?" Naminé asked. I could hear the sincerity in her voice. It was impossible for me to get angry with her. I could pull off grumpy. Never angry, though. Getting upset with Naminé never seemed to get anyone what they wanted, anyway, so why try?

"I'm up now. What did you need?" See? My voice came out with no hint of a growl. I could be civil. Had Hayner tried to wake me up this early, things would have gone a lot differently.

"Well, I wanted to see if you wanted to go with me to the conference tonight. Olette was originally going to come, but things came up."

I had to take a moment. Conference? I could vaguely remember Naminé mentioning it before, but that was the extent of what I knew.

"Conference?" I asked at last.

"About different aspects of nature and their effect on the human psyche. They're supposed to have several guest speakers. I wanted to see the panel on dreams, and then I have to help the professor on his presentation on memories," she explained. I forced myself to sit up, wading through the fog of my early morning consciousness.

"So, a bunch of psychologists and naturalists are going to discuss their interest?" I was trying to to sound rude. I really was.

"Not completely. They'll have guest speakers to discuss other topics as well."

I sighed. This did not sound like an interesting way to spend my day. Evidently, Naminé sensed my train of thought. "You don't have to come if you don't want to. I just thought you might find some of it interesting."

"No, I'll come," I responded too quickly. Well, I couldn't very well let her go on her own. Besides, I reasoned, I should get used to long lectures now. Compared to this, college seminars might be fun. Right.

"Great! We could go get dinner first, if you'd like." Naminé sounded truly happy. Suddenly this didn't sound that bad.

"We could just eat here. I'm sure Tifa won't mind," I replied. Me, lazy? Never. I happened to like the cheeseburgers at 7th Heaven, thank you very much.

"That sounds wonderful, Roxas. I'll be there around four."

"Alright. Bye, Naminé."

"Goodbye, Roxas."

I hung up the phone, setting it down next to my alarm clock once more. A conference on on how nature related to the human psyche, huh? Thrilling.

I suppose I should mention now that Naminé is planning on becoming a therapist. She's always liked the idea of helping people, and finally found her calling sometime in freshman year. She job shadowed an art therapist for one day, helping the woman help children. Ever since then she's studied as much as she can on the subject, even taking a job under a professor at the University to learn as much as he could teach her. I supported her, but I'd never be able to honestly take any interest in it. I've never been much of a people person.

There was bound to be something halfway interesting at this thing. Naminé hadn't mentioned who any of the guest speakers were. I could always hope that one of them wasn't an environmentalist and would speak in words that people without a PHD could understand.

I glanced over at my clock again. 8:11. Part of me wanted to roll over and sleep away the next two hours. The other part of me told me I needed to get up, get cleaned up, and then run downstairs to help Tifa open. Guess which side won?

Forty-five minutes later found me setting up chairs at the bar tables. Tifa had heard me talking on the phone, so I had barely closed my eyes before she kicked open my door and told me to get out of bed and get ready for the day. All right, all right. She didn't actually kick open the door. She knocked and peeked her head in, then flashed me a smile and asked me what my plans for the day were. Either way, the end result was the same.

A lot of kids have to do chores, so helping Tifa around the bar isn't something unusual. I don't mind it. The only think that I can't stand doing is waiting tables when it gets busy. Tifa rarely asks me to do it, though, if she can help it. Sometimes she calls in Yuffie, one of her friends, to help her out. She can usually handle things on her own.

Tifa is only four years older than me, but she is one of the strongest people I know. I mean that both physically and emotionally. She could toss a full grown man out the door for being too rowdy, then turn around and console whoever he had been harassing with pure kindness.

Sora is closer to Tifa than I am, but I know she cares. She'd do anything for us. Legally, she's our guardian. She certainly acts like a mother, but for a long time she was our foster sister. Our foster father, Tifa's real dad, died when Tifa was nineteen. Rather than letting the government take us away, she applied for guardianship. She's been our caretaker ever since.

There are times when I feel guilty for staying. Tifa's giving up important years in her life for us. Sure, she's in college, but she rarely goes out with her friends. I'm sure there are times she wants to. I never dare to ask why she's bothered. She loves us. That's all that really matters, I suppose. I know I'll do anything I can for her.

"Hey, Roxas? Could you wipe down the tables for me?"

Even if her request never measure up to what she's done for my brother and me.

* * *

"And so, we can see here that eighty percent of the participants in the examination..."

Amazing. Simply amazing. If anyone thought high school teachers were bad, then they needed to go to one of these conferences. Oh, sure. Naminé was having a good time; she was interested in this kind of stuff. I couldn't care less.

The walls were a color somewhere between cream and pale yellow. From what I could tell, they had actually been painted that color. It would have been more interesting if the walls had originally been painted white, and then faded with time. The white ceiling made the fact that this paint job was new horribly obvious. Not that it mattered-

"Roxas?"

I blinked, then glanced over. Naminé was smiling at me hesitantly. I scanned the room, noticing that most everyone had left already. The seminar had ended, and I hadn't noticed. Whoops.

"Sorry," I said, standing up. She smiled again, shaking her head.

"It's okay." She slipped on her white jacket as she spoke, glancing up toward a clock on the wall. "I have to go assist Professor Ansem with a few things. Do you want the schedule?"

I shrugged in response. "What does he need help with?" I asked, heading for the door. Naminé caught up, passing me a paper with the list of different presentations, speeches, and seminars. I inspected the list briefly for what there was left to see.

There wasn't much. It was already eight-thirty in the evening, which meant it wouldn't be too much longer until the sun set. All that was left on the schedule were a few smaller presentations, along with a public interview with Vice President Shinra. Wait. Shinra, as in "Shinra Electric Power Company" Shinra? That might actually be interesting.

"I believe he needs me to help organize his notes and folders. It shouldn't take too long," Naminé explained, walking through the door I had opened for her. It emptied us into a long hall with doors lining the walls on both sides. I followed Naminé down it to the entrance hall, idly glancing over the schedule again. Well, interview it was. Nothing else seemed interesting, and the Professor would probably take longer than Naminé said. That man had used _a ton_ of notes in his speech on memories.

"Where do you want to meet afterward?" I asked, tucking the paper away into a pocket of my jacket. Naminé glanced out a window, brow creased in thought.

"There are benches near the front entrance. Do you remember seeing them?" I nodded. I didn't, really, but I could find them. They were only benches. "All right, Roxas. I need to go. Are you sure you'll be okay?" she asked, bright blue eyes meeting mine. She was worried. Why?

"I'll be fine, Naminé." She bit her lip, pulling her bag up a little further on her shoulder. Finally, she nodded.

"I'll see you later."

With that, she left. I wanted to call her back and ask what was wrong. Naminé shouldn't have been that nervous about leaving me alone. What was the worst thing that could happen?

* * *

A lot of people had showed up for this interview. Supposedly, it wasn't going to be broadcasted. That meant a bunch of newspaper reporters from all over the country were sitting in the first several rows, pencils and notepads ready. I honestly didn't want to be anywhere near the mob of overzealous columnists, so I sat in the back. The seats closest to the door had already been taken by the time I got there,so I was sitting near the middle. So long as I could get out to meet Naminé when I got bored, I didn't care.

Vice President Shinra, more commonly known as Rufus Shinra, was already sitting in a chair on the stage. Several CEOs were sitting to his right, and behind him were what I guessed to be bodyguards. They were both wearing black suits with white undershirts and sunglasses. I was certain the bald one was a bodyguard, anyway. The redhead looked a little out of place. By that I mean he was a slob. Shirt untucked, sunglasses pushed up on top of his head, no tie. But, hey, who am I to judge the bodyguards of Rufus Shinra?

It isn't surprising that the blond son of the corporate tyrant, President Shinra, needs protection. He serves as a spokesperson for the company. Have someone with a pretty face and a charming smile handle the press, and people think you're okay. That didn't stop the company from making enemies with psychotic vendettas against them. I wasn't sure whether or not any of those people had ever tried to kidnap or kill the President's son, but the bodyguards showed that he wasn't taking any chances. Smart.

Another few minutes passed, minutes that I occupied myself with staring at the floor. The carpet in this room was blue. How daring. Someone cleared their throat, and the murmuring voices died out. The interviewer had turned on the microphones and was now smiling at Rufus. It almost looked like a six o'clock news set up, but there weren't any cameras. Weird.

"It's so nice to have you here with us, Mr. Shinra! I would like to thank you on the behalf of our small University for making it tonight," the interviewer all but gushed. I didn't like him.

"I'm sure," Rufus responded. The interviewer stared at him. If the guy had expected more out of the Shinra heir, he was sadly mistaken.

"Right... So, how about we kick off the evening with the question everyone is dying to know!" the interviewer giggled. Rufus stared at him. The redheaded bodyguard idly started tapping his foot. Laughing nervously, he continued, "What is Shinra's position on the pollution caused by its burning of fossil fuels?"

Rufus smiled ever-so-slightly. "Shinra Electric Power Company is always searching for new resources. Our top researchers are constantly conducting tests to bring the most efficient energy to our consumers." A couple of CEOs nodded in agreement. This interviewer bought it. It was obvious that this guys was an amateur. For every question he asked, Rufus had an answer that promoted Shinra while not actually answering the question at all. He was clever. He would have made a good politician. I usually hated those kinds of people, but this was faintly interesting to watch. Part of that, admittedly, came from watching Shinra's bodyguard.

The redhead wasn't subtle about not giving a damn. He was staring off into space, occasionally paying attention long enough to smile lazily or fidget. That he had even managed to get hired as a bodyguard was a wonder in and of itself, but the fact that he was guarding Rufus Shinra was nearly laughable. He must have had a few talents that weren't visible at first glance. Otherwise, I doubt he'd even be working for the company in the first place.

The hair on the back of my neck began to stand on end. Someone was watching me. I frowned, leaning back a little in my chair. The feeling persisted. Who would stare at me hard enough to send chills down my spine? I glanced around the room, trying to appear casual. It'd be stupid to let whoever it was staring at me know I was more than a little freaked out.

There was a person leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He was near enough to the door for the light from the hallway to shine on him, but I couldn't see his face. His long jacket had a hood that was drawn, casting his face in shadow. Despite this, I knew he was the one. Not only was he not even trying to pretend that he was watching what was going on on stage, but he was turned to look straight at me.

I frowned. Who did this guy think he was? I looked away, deciding to just ignore him. Hey, you never know. He might get bored and leave, or choose someone else to stare at. I'm not exactly stalker-victim material, right? Right.

Ten minutes passed, and the tingling at the nape of my neck had not gone away. Okay, I was pissed. This guy wasn't just zoning out and randomly staring in my general direction. He was studying me. I met his gaze, glaring. He pushed away from the wall, giving me a small wave before leaving through the door. Just like that.

Part of me wanted to pretend that hadn't just happened and try to pay attention to this interview. Rufus wasn't talking anymore, but the CEOs could still be interesting, I told myself. The other part of me wanted to march out there after the jerk and tell him what I thought about stalkers. He deserved it, anyway.

I stood, pushing my way past several people and walking through the door the creep had used. The entrance hall was brightly lit, contrasting sharply with the darkened windows. It took me a moment to spot him, but the hooded man was leaving through the front doors. I followed. Why try to be discreet? He certainly hadn't been.

It was dark outside. The street lamps were on, and I had to pause to let my eyes adjust. When I had, I glared with all I was worth at the figure standing next to a bench several feet from me.

"It's rude to stare," I growled. The man shrugged. What, he didn't care? I glared harder. "Why were you watching me?" I demanded when he failed to respond. I heard a soft chuckle.

"Come on, Roxas. You know why."

He knew my name. It took me a moment to process what he had said. I was too busy trying to train my expression to anger and not surprise. What did that mean? How did he know my name? He sighed.

"Who are you?" I asked, tensing. This guy freaked me out. At first I didn't think he was going to answer, but he surprised me again.

He drew back his hood, revealing the brightest red hair I had ever seen. It was styled into spikes that were slicked back, and I couldn't tell whether the coloration was natural or not. His face was slender, almost feline, and his eyes were a poisonous shade of green. Two identical black marks graced his cheeks, just beneath his eyes. All in all, I had never seen a freak like him before.

"The name's Axel. You might want to remember that," he responded lightly. I frowned.

"That's your name. I asked, 'Who are you?'"

At that, he smirked. "Wouldn't the proper question be, 'What are you?'"

I blinked. Something very cold slid down into the pit of my stomach. "You... What... are...?" Why couldn't I speak? I wasn't that scared, was I? He was just some freak, some guy who belonged in an insane asylum, some-

"You said you couldn't see us, Roxas." His eyes bore into mine. No. This was not happening.

"Roxas!"

I turned quickly at the sound of Naminé's voice. I spotted her, walking out of the doors. No, no. If they were here, I couldn't get her involved. I turned towards him once more, then froze.

Axel was gone.

**

* * *

Ending Notes: "Professor Ansem" is actually Ansem the Wise. "ATW," as dubbed by ****MistressKaia**. Again, give praise to **MeowMeowKy**. She edited this chapter before she started packing, and she's leaving on vacation _tomorrow_. Oh, and I suppose I should mention the fact that this chapter was originally fourteen and a half notebook pages. That translated into only _five pages_ in word. "Professor Ansem" is actually Ansem the Wise. "ATW," as dubbed by . Again, give praise to . She edited this chapter before she started packing, and she's leaving on vacation . Oh, and I suppose I should mention the fact that this chapter was originally fourteen and a half notebook pages. That translated into only in word. 

"Call ATW! He'll hit you up with some crack!" - **MistressKaia**

**Reviews are subsistence to an author. You don't want me to starve, do you?**


	3. Chapter Two: Here It Goes Again

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. Believe me, if I did, things would be _a lot_ different.

**Author's Notes: **This took me a little while, but it's done. Amazing. My teachers at school have been freaking out and giving me piles upon piles of homework, so updates will be going rather slowly until school's out.

**Warnings:** The rating may go up in later chapters, but I'll try to behave myself. I like my beta reader, and I don't want to lose her because of random porn or something ridiculous. The current rating is for adult language and small amounts of gore.

**Special Thanks To:** **MeowMeowKy** for being the best beta reader and friend a person could ever have. **MistressKaia** for putting up with me and my brainstorming over the phone. **Dualism** and **ShadowAili** for pimping out this story and being awesome. Finally, to everyone who reviews. I love you guys!

* * *

Most of the lights inside 7th Heaven were out by the time I got back. I had walked Naminé home from the conference before going home myself, not trusting the dark shadows that morphed into malign creatures out of the corners of my eyes. In the end, there was no reason for my paranoia. Naminé thanked me for taking her home, and I had no further encounters with ethereal beings on the way to 7th Heaven.

A small light was on behind the bar, illuminating the closed restaurant with its soft glow. Tifa sat at one of the bar stools, staring silently at a glass of water that was sitting in front of her. She smiled when she spotted me, sitting up a bit more on the stool.

"Did you have fun?" she asked. I sat down on a stool beside her, shrugging. I couldn't tell her about what had happened. It wasn't that I didn't trust her. No, far from it. I just knew that telling her meant getting her involved. The only person I could risk telling was my twin, and that was only because he understood what we were dealing with.

"I'm not really interested in that stuff. Naminé had fun," I said, slouching back onto the stool.

"Well, that's good. You two don't hang out as much as you used to," she commented, looking back to her water. I merely nodded. "Have you heard from Sora today, by any chance?" she asked, obviously trying to keep her voice light. There was a lot of hidden hope in that question.

I frowned, shaking my head. "No. Where has he been?"

Tifa sighed. "He went over to Riku's several days ago. He hasn't called to check in, and if he's stopped by for anything, I haven't seen him," she explained, running a hand through her hair.

"He's probably just being forgetful. You know Sora," I said, keeping my voice even. Sure, Sora was a sky-boy, but he always checked in. He didn't like to make people worry. I tried to tell myself that he was spacing what day it was. Sora could take care of himself. Tifa nodded, looking past me to the door.

"I know. He... Well, he was supposed to be back this morning." Tifa sighed, turning away. I couldn't stop the frown that worked its way onto my features. I pulled out my cellphone, swiftly selecting Sora's number and holding it to my ear. Tifa watched me intently, mouthing, "Sora?" I nodded.

"Hey, this is Sora-"

"Sora! Where are-"

"-and you've reached my voice mail! Leave a message, and I'll get back to you!" The recording ended with a "beep." I flipped my phone closed. His phone had only rung once, which meant it had been turned off. Sora never turned off his phone.

"No answer?" Tifa asked. I shook my head.

"He's probably out of battery," I said, trying to sound comforting. I met her heavy gaze. "Do you have Riku's number?"

It was Tifa's turn to shake her head. "No. I couldn't find Kairi's, either."

"He's fine. Don't worry. If he doesn't show up tonight, I'll go find him tomorrow," I said as soothingly as I could manage. Tifa was worried. Damn it, Sora. I'm gonna kill you if you're being forgetful. Please, just be being forgetful.

Tifa nodded in response, finally smiling a little. "All right. Well, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning, Roxas." She hugged me, poured out her water, then headed silently up the stairs.

I had told her that I would find Sora, and I would. I had no idea where Riku lived, but I would figure it out, find Sora, and drag him back to apologize to Tifa. Honestly, I couldn't imagine him just forgetting, but he was human. We all forget sometimes, right?

Later, after I had locked my window and turned off the lights, the red numbers of my alarm clock caught my attention. The memory of Axel swiftly sprang back into my mind. Sora was human, sure. Axel was not.

Something told me I needed to start remembering what I knew about faeries.

-

I jumped awake. The room was still dark, and I could hear rain pounding on the roof. I glanced at my clock, then groaned. It was only four o'clock in the morning. Had a dream wakened me? No, I couldn't remember anything. It must have been the rain.

I sighed, glancing out the window. My curtains were blowing inward from the wind, but surprisingly enough, no rain was getting inside of the house. I sat up, closing the window. No use in getting wet when my luck changed.

It wasn't until I had closed my eyes again to go back to sleep that I remembered that I had closed and locked my window before going to sleep several hours before. I sat up quickly, scanning the darkness of my room. Nothing looked out-of-place, but I wasn't convinced. I stepped out of bed, silently trekking across the room until I reached the light switch. I put my back to the wall, then flipped it on.

There was a startled yelp, and then a stack of my books tumbled off of the desk. I grabbed my kendo stick off of the wall, striking a defensive stance while inspecting the blond guy who was half-buried beneath a pile of books.

"Who in the hell are you, and what are you doing here?" I growled as he peeled himself off of the floor.

"Come on, Roxas. Don't kill me yet!" the man all but whined. I blinked.

"Demyx?"

The blond, faux-hawked man sat up, brushing himself off. He grinned at me. "You can see us again? Oh, and you remember me! Go, Roxas!" he cheered, jumping up. I stepped back from him, lowering the kendo stick.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I knew you wouldn't forget me! Larxene said you didn't believe in us anymore, but _he_ said that you had seen him-"

"Demyx."

"-so I knew that if you could see _him_, that you could see me-"

"Demyx!"

"What, Roxas?" He met my annoyed gaze with a puzzled one. I sighed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, barely managing not to frown. He smiled sheepishly.

"Is it a crime to want to see you? We haven't talked since you were, like, two feet tall." He emphasized this with a hand gesture that made me roll my eyes. Really, I had been taller than his _knees_.

"Somehow, sneaking into my bedroom in the middle of the night doesn't strike me as the way to go about making up for lost time," I commented, placing the kendo stick on the wall. Demyx avoided my eyes when I glanced back at him. "Tell me what's going on, Demyx."

"I don't know what you mean."

Finally, I glared at him. He was hiding something, and in no way being discreet about it. I didn't like it. I wasn't going to fall for any tricks, least of all those orchestrated by a faerie that my brother and I had played with when we were younger. Demyx and Larxene had really been the only faeries that I grew close to when I allowed myself to believe. I never go by their stream anymore, but from what I know, Sora still pays them visits now and again. I clenched my fist, watching Demyx closely.

"This is about Sora." I made it a statement. Demyx jumped, taking a step back. Bingo. "Where is my brother?"

Demyx bit his lip, looking worried. "I... We don't know." I opened my mouth to speak, but he continued, "I came to find you. The Boss can help you, but we can't look for him without you."

"What in the hell did you get him into?" I demanded. Demyx shook his head, gesturing wildly.

"It wasn't us! They took- oh, no, that's not right. He went with them, and just recently disappeared. You've got to find him, Roxas!" He looked panicked. I was too angry to care.

"Who are 'they?'" I growled in question. Demyx shook his head.

"I can't tell you. No, I mean- look, he'll explain everything if you come with me!"

I looked away. I didn't trust him. Sure, I had never known Demyx to do anything "bad," but he was a faerie. They weren't human.

"Please, Roxas."

I glanced up at him again. Fear swam in the blue-green of his eyes, as well as genuine worry. I couldn't bring myself to keep taking my anger out on him. He cared about Sora and me. He always had. Besides, I couldn't turn down the chance to find my brother.

"Where are we going?"

-

I left a note on the refrigerator door for Tifa, explaining that I was going out to look for Sora. It wasn't a lie. Demyx led me out of town and into the woods. Eventually, we came to the stream that my brother and I had played in together as children. It wasn't very far from an old, abandoned mansion. Who that mansion had belonged to or why it was abandoned was a mystery, but no one in town ever really questioned it.

Demyx stayed several paces ahead of me, leading the way. Every now and again he would glance over his shoulder to make sure I was still there. Where would I go? I had to find Sora. He must have known that, but he checked on me anyway.

The water of the stream was black in the almost non-existent light. The rain had not let up, and it couldn't have been much past five in the morning. Lightning flashed in the distance, followed by thunder moments later. I was cold, wet, and irritated. The hood of my jacket was doing nothing to keep me dry.

Demyx stepped down into the water, wading out several feet before turning to look at me. Was he stupid?

"I am not getting into the water during a thunder storm," I announced, lightning emphasizing my point. Demyx smiled.

"We won't let you be hurt, Roxas."

I frowned at him. "I don't see how you could stop it."

"Trust me, will you?" Well, that meant more than it sounded like. He stayed waist-deep in water, watching me expectantly. I glared back. This was suicide. "Come on, Roxas..."

I sighed. "Your boss had better be able to help me."

Demyx grinned as I stepped into the water. I waded out to meet him, regretting the fact that I was wearing so many layers. It would take forever for my clothes to dry. "Now what?"

Demyx shook his head, still smiling. "Just wait."

"Demyx-"

The ground we were standing on suddenly disappeared. I closed my eyes, holding my breath. It was pointless to scream. I would only waste energy and air, and the surface seemed miles away now. It was strange; the water almost felt like air rushing past my ears. I opened my eyes slowly. I wasn't falling, not really. I was floating.

My feet touched the ground, and suddenly I could see. This _was _air. I was breathing. My clothes were dry. Where was Demyx? I couldn't see him. Everything was black.

Slowly, shapes began to emerge from the fog. I was in a city. Neon lights lit the skyscrapers from the outside, allowing the shadows to dominate the night. I swallowed, taking in as much as I could. Where was I?

"Roxas!"

I jumped, spinning around. Demyx ran up to me, then bent over to catch his breath. His eyes were wide with something I didn't want to see: surprise.

"How did you do that? I would have opened a portal, but you just disappeared! That was- how did you get here on your own?"

I stared at him, processing. I had done that? No. Something weird had happened, but I hadn't caused it. "I don't know, Demyx."

"You don't? But you-"

I shook my head. He didn't look convinced, but he left it alone. Just as well. I didn't want to think about what had just happened. I looked around us, distrusting the shadows. Demyx followed my gaze.

"We should probably get out of here," he spoke in a whisper. I nodded in agreement, then followed him as he set a swift pace down the street.

Small, yellow eyes were peering out of the shadows. I sped up my pace to fall into step with Demyx. "I hope our destination isn't too far away."

He nodded silently. If Demyx was being quiet, I could take a hint. Noise might attract whatever those yellow eyes belonged to. I didn't want to meet something that scared a faerie.

There was a castle floating in the sky. It was obviously where we were going, but I found the lack of animals and foliage in this city and around that castle unnerving. Weren't they supposed to be nature spirits? Where was the nature? Or was this some sort of illusion? I kept my questions to myself, but I didn't like this place.

Demyx came to a stop just before the floating castle. I didn't see any way to get into what appeared to be the entrance, so I glanced at Demyx in question. He looked expectant. There was a flash of light before us, and suddenly a crystalline ramp appeared out of thin air. Just like magic. Who am I kidding? It _was_ magic.

Demyx stepped onto the ramp, starting up it. I watched, not liking it. What if they tried to trap me inside? It didn't matter. I could either be trapped inside the castle with Demyx and his mysterious boss, or outside of it with the creatures that crept in the shadows. I trusted Demyx more.

The inside of the castle was almost completely white. The outside had seemed monochromatic, but this was ridiculous. Demyx stuck out like a sore thumb in his black jacket, while the whites in my clothing nearly made me blend in. What did I expect? This was a _floating castle._ Castles weren't supposed to float. Then again, faeries weren't supposed to exist.

"All right!" Demyx exclaimed, "We're in the clear!" I merely nodded. I still didn't like this place. "Follow me, and pay close attention. This place is crazy. I still get lost, sometimes." At my glare, he added, "Only sometimes."

Demyx led, and I followed. He hadn't been kidding. I had no idea what he was using for reference to lead us; everything looked the same. A hall, some stairs, a vast and empty area, some more stairs: this place was a maze. On my own, I would have been lost in a heart beat.

The odd thing about this castle was how empty it was. There was no furniture or decorations, and Demyx and I seemed to be the only people. Oh, wait. There was a person coming down the stairs. I frowned, watching him. He appeared lost in thought. Slate (was that even a color?) hair fell over his eyes. He didn't look to be much taller than Demyx. In fact, he might have been shorter, but that still made him taller than me.

"Hey, Zexion." Demyx waved to the man, Zexion, smiling. Zexion paused before us, looking from Demyx to me. I had the feeling I was being studied. Evaluated. "We're on our way to see the Superior. Right, Roxas?" Demyx grinned at me.

"Axel was right," Zexion commented quietly. He met Demyx's gaze. "Don't keep him waiting."

I wasn't sure whether he was referring to me or this "Superior," but Demyx looked crestfallen. I turned toward him, a scowl firmly in place on my features. Zexion had mentioned Axel. "What was Axel right about?" I growled. Demyx blinked.

"He met you, didn't he? He told us you could see him."

I wanted to get more information out of Demyx, but that would have to wait. I had the feeling that I'd meet Axel again. I could figure out what his connections were to Demyx then.

We didn't meet anyone else. I didn't ask Demyx anymore questions. My mind was still struggling to process all that had happened in the past several hours, and walking silently seemed to help somewhat. I had known of the existence of of faeries, but I had never been thrust into their world before. The day had barely begun, but I already felt overwhelmed.

We were outside again, walking up stairs to a balcony. My stomach was a mess of nerves. Who was this person that people like Zexion and Demyx called "Superior?" Would he help me? Please, let Sora be okay, wherever he is.

The man- no, faerie- was gazing off into the distance, his back turned to us. The black jacket must have been their trademark because he was wearing one as well. His hair was long and white, layered into what almost looked to be spikes.

"Leave us, Demyx." His voice was deep. He spoke slowly, giving the impression that he was important enough for the world to wait for him. I almost believed it. Demyx nodded once, then disappeared. I was alone with his guy. Oh, just perfect.

"Where is Sora?" I asked, staying where I was. He slowly turned, bright, orange eyes focusing on me. I managed not to look away. Bully for me.

"His companions may know," he answered. I frowned. Companions? What was he talking about? Realization hit me suddenly, and I clenched my fist.

"Riku and Kairi," I growled. The "Superior" watched me, and I knew I was being studied again. I didn't care.

"I do not know this 'Kairi,'" he commented. "Riku, however..." he trailed off, turning to look off of the balcony. Riku. To think that I had actually trusted that pasty-haired jerk around my brother. Slowly, I approached the edge of the balcony, remaining several feet out of his reach.

The city stretched on before us for what could have been miles. I watched the faerie out of the corner of my eye, not knowing how to read him. His thoughts were impossible to grasp by just looking at him.

"Why would Riku lead Sora into your world?" I asked at last.

He smiled faintly, but there was no humor behind it. "He is one of us."

My eyes widened. Riku, a faerie? How had I never noticed before? Why hadn't Sora told me? I knew the answer. I just didn't want to think about it. "How could normal people see him, then?"

He closed his eyes, giving me the impression that he was calculating his worlds very carefully. I looked away. "Never mind. Just tell me how I can find my brother."

"Do you know you know why Sora came?" he asked. I shook my head. He continued, "Look out into the city. Tell me, what do you see?"

I stared down at the buildings and streets. The neon lights from below glowed faintly, but the shadows still appeared to move. Bodies. Those were little black bodies, and they were everywhere. I had no idea how many there were, but there must have been thousands.

"What are they?" I asked, hating the way my voice came out sounding strained. The faerie placed his hands on the railing of the balcony, following my gaze downward.

"We call them Heartless. They who possess no hearts and no thoughts, only instinct." I met his eyes. "They are why your twin followed Riku into the darkness."

I didn't understand. How could something live with no heart? "How do they exist?"

"Heartless wander, ever searching for the heart they have lost. They attack humans for their weak hearts, increasing their numbers by doing so."

"Do you mean that those _things_ used to be people?" I exclaimed, backing away from the railing. This still didn't make sense, but I knew why Sora had left. If he believed this, then he would want to stop the "Heartless." This couldn't be happening. The white-haired faerie merely watched me. "How could Sora possibly do anything to stop them?" I asked, meeting his gaze.

"I have already answered many of your questions. Will you answer mine?"

I frowned. I hadn't expected for him to need information from me. I didn't think I knew anything a faerie would be interested in, so I nodded.

"You never asked for my name. Why?"

I honestly hadn't even thought to ask, so I shrugged. "I assumed you would tell me if you wanted me to know."

He smiled mirthlessly. "My name is Xemnas. Most address me as the Superior, however."

I had gotten that much from before, but I didn't respond. He could ask his questions, but I still needed answers from him.

"In order to find your brother, you need us. Our aim is also to rid both worlds- yours, and ours- of Heartless. If you join us, we will help you."

"Who are 'we?'" I asked slowly. I did not like the direction this conversation was going in.

"Our Organization. Currently, there are twelve members. Should you join us, however," he paused, spreading his arms wide, "We will be thirteen."

"Just help me."

"You help us, Roxas, and we will help you."

Anger was swiftly blossoming in my chest. I did not have any wish to be tied to the faerie world, but I had to find Sora. Stupid Sora! Why did he have have to get involved?

"Why Sora? Why me?" I demanded. Xemnas smiled that horrible, emotionless smile.

"You are special."

I didn't want to hear this. I turned away, all but running down the stairs. His answers could wait. Everything could wait. I couldn't take this right now. For whatever reason, he did not follow.

Demyx was nowhere to be found. Twelve members, huh? Where were they? Scratch that. I didn't want to know.

Somehow, I managed to find my way out. That was surprising, really, since I was running on auto drive. Anger does that to people.

I was many blocks away from the castle and far into the city before I realized that I had no idea how to get back home. I hadn't seen any Heartless, but I knew they weren't far off. Why had I stormed off? How was I going to get out of here?

"Demyx!" I yelled. Oh, right. Like he would hear me. I tried anyway. "Demyx!"

There were footsteps coming toward me. Someone was running. I could hear the scuttling of smaller feet behind them, and I backed away. How stupid could I be? Now the Heartless were going to find me, and I was never going to go home.

A man ran past me, Heartless close behind. Several Heartless sprang onto his back, tearing at whatever flesh they could reach. The man tried desperately to get them off, clawing at their black bodies. Another jumped onto his chest, rearing back before it plunged sharp, pointed fingers into his breast. He screamed.

I closed my eyes, pressing my back against a wall. Oh, God. The man was screaming, and the sharp smell of blood was in the air. Tendons snapped, flesh tore, bones cracked. The man stopped screaming. I was going to throw up.

I opened my eyes. There were many Heartless now, so many that I could no longer see the man. I didn't want to. Several Heartless had caught sight of me, and were edging closer. No, no. This was not happening.

"No!" I screamed, turning to run. A hand suddenly grabbed hold of my arm, pulling me into a flat out run.

Black gloves, black coat: Demyx? No. Their hood had fallen down, and red spikes of hair were visible. Axel.

We ran for what seemed like hours, taking random turns down alleys and slipping through hidden doors. My heart was in my throat. I couldn't keep this up. The screams from the man the Heartless had attacked still rang through my ears. Shadows were appearing in the edges of my vision, and my head was reeling.

"Axel-"

"Just a bit further."

"I can't-"

He stopped abruptly, scooping my up into his arms before running again. Had I been in my right of mind, I would have been pissed. As it was, I was doing all that I could to stay conscious.

Finally, we stopped. I didn't know where we were. I didn't care. Axel put me down slowly, his hand remaining on my back as I searched for my balance.

"Where are we?" I asked, placing a hand against my head.

"We're safe."

"Oh."

I fainted.

**

* * *

Ending Notes: A lot happened in this chapter. I really hope that everything made sense.**

"You write faeries realistically!" - **MistressKaia**

**Reviews are subsistence to an author. You don't want me to starve, do you?**


	4. Chapter Three: Starlight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. Believe me, if I did, things would be _a lot_ different.

**Author's Notes: **I apologize for this chapter taking so long. Writer's block and a hectic schedule do not allow for quick updating. I will admit, the lack of reviews on the last chapter had something to do with it as well.

**Warnings:** The rating may go up in later chapters, but I'll try to behave myself. I like my beta reader, and I don't want to lose her because of random porn or something ridiculous. The current rating is for adult language and small amounts of gore.

**Special Thanks To:** **MeowMeowKy** for being the best beta reader and friend a person could ever have. **MistressKaia** for putting up with me and my brainstorming over the phone. **Dualism** and **ShadowAili** for pimping out this story and being awesome. Everyone who reviews. I really appreciate it.

* * *

Two young boys were sitting side-by-side at the creek's edge, intently watching the minnows that darted between the rocks. The fair-haired of the two was frowning slightly, chewing on his lip in thought while his brother grinned at the small fish before them. Anticipation hung thickly in the air around them. Both boys were waiting as patiently as eight-year-old boys could wait, and then some. 

"Will they come?" the brunet asked. His brother shrugged.

"Maybe."

The boy reached down, dangling his fingers into the water. The sun had long since begun its descent in the sky and was swiftly sinking beneath the tops of the trees. A cool breeze tugged playfully at leaves and hair, causing the two boys to shiver in their jackets.

"They're not coming, Sora," the blond announced after another hour had passed. Twilight had come and gone, and the forest was swiftly becoming a place of shadows.

"Where are they?" Sora asked, glancing up at his younger brother as Roxas stood.

"How should I know?" the other responded testily, rubbing his small hands together for warmth. After a minute passed, he kicked some rocks into the creek. "We should go."

Sora pouted, slowly dragging himself to his feet. "Larxene said that they'd be here," he mumbled. "She said she'd make the lightning bugs dance."

His twin glared at him, then started walking back in the direction the two identified as home. Sora quickly caught up to the blond, sparing only one forlorn glance to the creek behind them. The two boys walked in silence for awhile, their footsteps loud in the underbrush of the darkened wood.

"Hey, Roxas?" The brunet nudged his brother.

"What?"

"Why didn't they come?"

The eight-year old paused momentarily in his steps, then resumed at a faster pace. "Maybe they don't exist."

Sora laughed. "Don't be silly, Roxas. We see them, so of _course_ they exist, duh."

"Oh, yeah? Well, I don't see them."

"Liar!"

"Am not!"

"You see them-"

"I don't."

"Roxas! You do, too!"

"Just leave me alone!" the younger of the two shouted. The elder took a step back from his brother, eyes wide with shock and hurt.

"Lying is bad, Roxas," Sora whispered.

"Sora-"

"Lying is bad!" Sora took off at a run, but not soon enough to hide the tears that had begun to fall from blue, blue eyes. His brother stared after him, glaring through his own tears.

"Stupid Sora," he muttered, walking slowly after his twin.

The wind picked up, causing branches to creek and leaves to rattle. Light was slowly drained from the forest, leaving everything monochromatic as the first stars leaped into the sky. The path became harder to find, and the blond, eight-year old boy found himself very alone.

There was a figure in the shadows. Face and body covered by a black cloak, he stirred up fear in the heart of the innocent before him.

"Who are you?" Such brave words for such a little one. Roxas held his ground, sorely missing his elder brother.

"Why did she hide you from me?" A masculine voice, tone impossible to read or understand. The little boy swallowed, wide eyes confused. It was dark now, almost too dark to see. Wind was howling through the trees, and the strange man was moving toward the young blond.

"Don't lose sight of the light." Words were whispered, words meant only for the ears of the little boy with the wide, confused eyes.

The woods were filled with light. White, blinding light. It was too bright to see, too bright to think. The boy blinked as it dimmed. Once, twice, three times. The mysterious man was gone, and he was alone in the woods.

-

I was warm. The sheets draped over me were soft, and the pillow beneath my cheek was almost too comfortable to be real. I could detect the oddly soothing smell of freshly lit matches subtly emanating from that pillow. Despite all of this, my body ached horribly. I had no intention of moving. It would hurt too much. Wherever I was, I was fine.

Voices were whispering near by. One angry, the other too soft for me to interpret. Memories of what had happened to me before I had collapsed slowly reentered my consciousness. The Heartless, the man who had been ripped apart as their victim, and Axel. Running. No wonder my body hurt this badly.

I forced my eyes open and instantly regretted it. Everything in the room was white. Not only was it blinding; it was one place I did not want to be at that moment. Quite honestly, I wanted to be in my own bed at home. The stupid floating castle that housed Xemnas and his lackeys ranked pretty low on my "places to wake up at" wish list. I hoped that they had a better name for this place than that, since "floating castle" seemed a little unoriginal.

Besides being blindingly white, there wasn't much to the room. A chair faced the bed I was lying in. The bed had a canopy that was currently being used as a coat hanger. The black cloak I had seen everyone in this castle wearing was on hanger, precariously dangling from one of the metal bars. Other than that, the room was empty.

The voices I had been hearing were coming from behind the partially open door. I sat up, thankful that the only things that had been removed from my person when I had been put into the bed were my shoes. I slipped them on, ignoring my body's protests as I stood. How far had Axel made me run before he had begun to carry me? I couldn't remember. That was all a blur of motion, blood, and noise, and thinking about it made me feel ill.

"Bring him to speak with the Superior as soon as he is able. I expect that to be soon."

"He'll come when he's ready, Saїx. Not before."

"That had better be soon, Axel."

The door opened. I caught sight of blue hair and a retreating back before Axel stepped inside and closed it. The red head's angered expression morphed into surprise when he spotted me.

"Up already? You went down pretty hard earlier." He crossed his arms, green eyes inspecting me.

"Why did you bring me here, Axel?" To my own surprise, I sounded very angry. I hadn't thought I had the energy to be angry. Kudos to me.

"You're welcome. Gee, and here I thought saving you from Heartless and giving up my bed were acts of kindness," he muttered. I sighed, sitting down on the edge of what was, apparently, his bed. My head was throbbing, Sora was still missing, and I was stuck with Axel. Life was not a damn box of chocolates. After a moment of silence, I looked at the faerie again.

"Why did you help me?" I asked. Axel looked a little taken aback at the question.

"Guilt, I suppose," he responded. Pale green eyes met mine hesitantly.

"What do you have to feel guilty for?" Suspicion laced my words ominously.

A laugh resounded harshly through the room, cut short by the bitterness in the one who voiced it. "I wish I knew, kid."

I frowned. Axel wasn't looking at me anymore, but I could taste the lie in the air. He still was, however, the only one to have given me any answers at all.

"How did you find me?" I laced my fingers together, resting my elbows on my knees as I allowed my arms to hang down between my legs.

"I've been following you for a while. Keeping an eye on you, that's my job," he sighed, continuing, "I knew you wouldn't listen to Xemnas for long. When you left, I followed." He fell silent. His eyes weren't looking at me anymore, but through me.

"Xemnas ordered you to follow me, then?" I asked. A trace of a smile flickered across his face.

"You catch on quick. You look like your brother, you know. It's hard to spot at first, but I can tell."

My heart dropped down into my stomach. "You've met Sora," I breathed. He continued to stare at me, not responding. The door burst open.

"Roxas! Are you okay?" I barely had time to register the question before Demyx was on me, inspecting me for wounds. I batted him off, glaring.

"Where the hell were you?" I growled, annoyed at his interruption. Axel had seen Sora. He knew something, and Demyx was distracting me! Demyx flinched.

"Well, Zexion was only going to be here for a few hours, since he was just here to report-" at this, I spotted Axel rolling his eyes, "And he's never here, So I... What I mean to say is, I had no idea that you were going to leave so quickly! I am so sorry, Roxas." Demyx's blue-green eyes were wide with worry, and I found myself forgiving him without thinking. I was getting soft.

"What's the deal with Zexion?" I asked, choosing not to respond to the apology. And, to be quite honest, I was curious. I didn't really know much about Demyx, aside from what he had shared with me when I was little.

"They're '_friends._'" Axel emphasized "friends" by making quotation marks with his fingers. Demyx glared at him. I stared.

"Wait. Demyx, are you gay?" I asked, unable to keep the shock from my voice. The water nymph turned a unique shade of magenta. He nodded, one quick jerk of the head. Down, then up. Suddenly, I found myself laughing. This brought new depth to the term "faerie-boy."

I grew somber once more quickly enough. I was still in a place I didn't want to be, and things didn't look good in the way of finding my brother. Yeah, so the guy I had known when I was younger turned out to have a gay lover. When Sora was there to laugh with me, I'd tease Demyx. Not before.

"Congratulations, Demyx. I hope you top," I said quietly. He smiled a little, but said nothing. He had sensed the change in my mood. Just as well.

"I have to find Sora." I looked toward Axel, my fatigue catching up with me swiftly. "If the only way to do that is by taking up with Xemnas, so be it."

Demyx sighed. Axel smiled ruefully.

"Let's go see Boss."

-

"So, you have agreed to join our cause?"

Xemnas and I were not alone this time. Demyx stood to my left, looking far more subdued than I had ever seen him. Axel was leaning against the wall to my right, watching Xemnas closely. The man Axel had been speaking to in the hallway before, whose name I had learned was Saїx, was standing with Xemnas. The fact that I was not alone made the interaction less difficult to approach. Demyx would stand by me, and I had the feeling that Axel would as well.

"As far as I'm concerned, this is temporary. I will find Sora, and then I will leave. I will not take orders from you, _Superior._" I glared at him with everything I had. Saїx returned the glare, but Xemnas smiled softly.

"We shall see, Roxas. Henceforth, you are one of us. You, Number XIII, are the Key of Destiny." There was a sense of finality in those words, as though the bestowing of the title upon me had sealed my fate. Or would have, had I believed in fate. "One of us," he had said. Not if I could help it.

"Axel, Number XIII is your partner." Those empty eyes focused on me. "By all means, let the Key search for his brother."

"Yes, Sir," Axel replied, giving Xemnas a little (but obnoxious) wave. Xemnas turned away, dismissing us without a word. We left in silence.

I was too caught up in my disbelief at how well that meeting had gone to pay much attention to what was around me. It wasn't until we were outside of the castle once more that I noticed that Demyx was no longer with us. I stopped, looking back the way we had come.

"Xemnas has given him a different mission. It's just you and me, kid."

I glanced at Axel, then looked away. Xemnas had separated us. Somehow, I wasn't surprised. I reached down, adjusting the zipper on the cloak I now wore. Axel had given it to me before we had gone to see Xemnas. I had been right in assuming that the cloak came with being part of the Organization. "Don't call me kid," I muttered.

Axel smiled. I think it was the first genuine smile I had seen from him, and it was comforting to know that he was capable of it. "Where to, partner?"

I bit my lip in thought. I knew where I wanted to go. I had wanted to for quite some time, but part of me felt that it would be too simple to ask.

"Do you... Do you think I could go home? I want to see it again before I can't go back."

Axel looked up toward the sky, his hands on his hips. "Home, eh? Sure." He met my eyes, "You need to eat, anyway."

I blinked at him. He grinned back. Suddenly, being partners with Axel didn't seem quite so bad.

**

* * *

Ending Notes:** This was short. Again, I apologize for it taking so long. However, I also feel that those of you who have this story on favorites and/or on alerts should review. Did you know that while this story only has thirty-seven reviews, it has thirty-five alerts and eighteen favorites? I sincerely hope that those of you who care enough to alert it or add it to favorites will care enough to give me feedback through reviews. They mean a lot to me. 

**Reviews are subsistence to an author. You don't want me to starve, do you?**


End file.
